Mickey (IV)
Mickey (? - 2008 si el jugador lo decide) es un personaje de la saga Grand Theft Auto que aparece como secundario en Grand Theft Auto IV. Mickey es el barman del Comrades Bar y uno de los amigos de Vlad Glebov. Marc Fine es el actor quien dobla la voz a Mickey. Características Mickey es un hombre mediano, robusto y de tez trigueña. Tiene un cabello canoso, unas cejas marrones, ojos y orejas normales, y pocas arrugas en la frente. En su vestimenta, lleva una camisa marrón, un pantalón beige y unos zapatos negros. A su vez, lleva unos lentes a cuadrados, debido a su problema con la vista. Durante sus apariciones, no suele hablar mucho, pues prefiere andar callado y atender a sus clientes. En ocasiones, suele discutir con algunos de sus compañeros o en otras, charlar y contarse chistes con los clientes. Historia Antes del 2008 Por el año 2000, Vlad, al inaugurar el Comrades Bar, contrata a Mickey como cantinero para que le ayude a atender a los clientes. A partir de ahí, surge una amistad entre Mickey y Vladimir. A su vez, Mickey se hace amigo de los clientes y de los compañeros de trabajo de Glebov. Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 Discusión con Mel thumb|250px|Mickey burlándose de Mel. Niko comienza a trabajar para Vlad con el propósito de aplazar la deuda de Roman Bellic. Vladimir cita a Niko en el Comrades Bar. En el lugar, Mel, un borracho, exclama su retiro del bar y que va a ser alguien en la vida. Mickey se burla de él sarcásticamente, afirmando que han tenido ya esa discusión muchas veces, y que nunca cambiará. Mel oye las palabras de Mickey y lo insulta, a lo que Mickey solo le pide que tenga cuidado al momento de caminar. Al rato, Niko aparece y se tropieza con Mel. El borracho se enfurece con Niko y le grita. Niko se disculpa y camina donde Vlad para saber el trabajo que le otorgará. Mientras tanto, Mickey agarra un vaso y se pone a limpiarlo durante el resto de la escena. Problemas con el funcionario thumb|left|250px|Mickey discutiendo con el funcionario. Niko regresa al bar, luego de completar un encargo de Vlad, para volver a hablar con él. Mickey se encuentra discutiendo con un hombre en la barra, un funcionario del gobierno. Esto se debe a que Mickey fue sorprendido fumando por el funcionario, lo cual es una grave infracción. Mickey trata de explicarle lo sucedido al hombre pero éste no le hace caso y le avisa que le va a quitar la licencia del bar. En ese instante, Niko Bellic ingresa e ignora la discusión de los dos hombres, pues solo llegó para charlar con Glebov. Rato después, el funcionario interrumpe la conversación entre Niko y Vlad, ya que observó a Vlad fumar y le resondra. Vlad le insulta en ruso al funcionario y le escupe la ceniza de su cigarrillo. Mickey le pide a Vlad tranquilizarse y culminado la charla entre Vlad y Niko, éste último se retira para hacer el trabajo. La reunión thumb|250px|Mickey atento a la charla de Sergei. Vladimir vuelve a citar a Niko en el bar. En el establecimiento, Mickey se encuentra concentrado a la plática de Sergei junto al resto de sus amigos. Por otro lado, Vlad está charlando con su socio y una vez terminado de beber la botella , se acerca dónde Niko, quien acababa de llegar. Vlad le indica a Niko que darán un paseo y éste acepta. Ambos salen del bar y acto seguido, Mickey y el resto de la pandilla, se ríen del chiste de Sergei. Problemas con Ivan thumb|left|250px|Mickey atendiendo a Niko. Niko se dirige nuevamente al bar para su siguiente trabajo. Mickey se encuentra silbando y al ver a Niko ingresar al bar, le saluda pero éste no le hace caso y camina hacia la mesa de siempre para charlar con Vlad pero al no encontrarlo, llama a Mickey. El cantinero se le acerca y le pregunta que le puede servir, Niko le pide un vaso de agua, y Mickey se va para servirlo. Niko se queda esperando hasta que llega Vlad, y lo sorprende por detrás. Luego, ambos toman asiento y mantienen una breve conversación sobre un hombre que Niko debe matar para Vlad, Ivan Bytchkov, otro viejo visitante del bar. Por otro lado, Mickey se dispone a ordenar las botellas y espera a que alguna persona ingrese al establecimiento para atenderlo. Finalizada la charla, Niko se retira del bar, sin tomarse el agua que le solicitó a Mickey. Muerte a Vladimir thumb|250px|Mickey riendo con sus amigos. Roman y Niko se dirigen al bar a matar a Vlad, debido a que él se había acostado con la novia de Roman, Mallorie Bardas, la noche anterior. En el bar, Vlad, ebrio, le pide una copa a Mickey y conversa con sus dos amigos. Mickey le coloca la bebida encima de la barra y al rato, Niko llega y le ordena a Vladimir que se aleje de Mallorie. A Vlad no parece importarle y en ese momento, Roman llega y se tropieza con Mel. Mickey, asustado, observa el ingreso de Roman ya que teme a que se provoque un pleito entre los Bellic y Vladimir. thumb|250px|Mickey contemplando la discusión. Por otro lado, Vlad ve a Roman y se burla de él. Niko sale en defensa de Roman, ordenándole otra vez a Vlad que se aleje de Mallorie pero Vlad se enoja con él y manda a sus amigos que se encarguen de Niko y de Roman. Vlad sale del bar y se sube a su coche para huir de los primos Bellic. Mickey, por miedo a que Niko lo mate, se esconce debajo de la barra. Niko acaba con los guardaespaldas y tendrá la posibilidad de matar a Mickey o dejarlo vivir. Finalmente, Niko atrapa a Vlad y lo ejecuta de un disparo en el ojo. Futuro Tras el fallecimiento de su jefe, Vlad Glebov, el bar pasa a nombre de Mickey, por ser la mano derecha de Glebov. Posiblemente, Mickey, al querer salvar su vida, decide vender el bar para mantenerse alejado de las organizaciones criminales del barrio. También, cabe la posibilidad de que Mickey llegue a ser asesinado por Niko en el momento del tiroteo en el bar y a consecuencia, el bar queda abandonado y una persona desconocida, adquiera el Comrades Bar. Relaciones }} Beta thumb|180px|Versión [[Betas de Grand Theft Auto IV|beta de Mickey.]] Durante el desarrollo de Grand Theft Auto IV, Mickey sufrió varios cambios en el momento de su creación. Primeramente, Mickey iba a ser un tanto más robusto, no llevaría gafas y la camisa sería de otro color, un verde pálido, tal como se puede ver en la imagen. También, en la versión beta, Mickey aparecería en una misión más, en la que Niko le pediría un trago desde otra posición de la barra, no como en la misión Ivan The Not so Terrible. Misiones en las que aparece *Bull in a China Shop *Hung out to Dry *Clean Getaway *Ivan The Not so Terrible *Uncle Vlad (si el jugador lo decide) *A Little Help from my Friends Curiosidades *Luego de 'Uncle Vlad', el barman del Comrades Bar será otro. Lo más probable es que Mickey, después de la muerte de Vlad, venda el bar. (si Niko no lo mató) en:Mickey (GTA IV) de:Mickey (IV) fr:Mickey Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Fallecidos por elección del jugador